The Mate Claim
by Ami DragonHeart
Summary: The day a new Hero dons his suit and makes his first save/capture they must undergo their initiation. As the new Rookie, it's Barnaby's turn to be claimed. Full of lemony goodness. Kotetsu x Barnaby of course.


Okay do not own so do not sue - no matter how much I want to drive an axe through Maverick's skull. (cheers Lunatic)

A tall blonde stepped out from under the hot spray of water, turning the shower off before wrapping a towel around his slim waist. Droplets fell from his limp curls, trickling down his toned chest and accentuating his muscles. It was the first time the green eyed man had used the communal men's locker and shower room at Apollon Media, the first time he'd officially joined in the competition for points. It was true that they hadn't caught the criminal responsible for terrorising the city but considering the culprit had been a young boy scared of his powers who had finally been convinced to use his abilities to save the very people he'd endangered the rookie Hero was willing to call that a job well done. Damp feet pattered a steady pace towards his designated locker, the subtle slapping of his feet on the tiles echoing throughout the empty room. Turning the corner, green eyes marked their surprise at seeing a wall of solid muscle blocking his locker.

"Antonio," the blonde sighed out, too tired to deal with anything more, "Please move, you've standing in front of my locker." The muscular brunette didn't budge an inch. The rookie sighed once more, he already had a mountain of paperwork to fill out regarding today's activity and all he wanted to do was file his reports and crawl into bed. "Sorry Barnaby," Antonio growled out, "Cant' do that. You haven't passed your initiation." Barnaby's eyes widened, he'd never heard of any initiation and surely Mr Maverick would've informed him of every aspect of being a Hero before he joined the team. "What initiation?" the blonde bit out, he was too tired and any stupid rite of passage could wait until he had a chance to gain his powers back, preferably until tomorrow. "You're initiation Handsome," Nathan cooed at his shoulder, "I'm afraid it simply cannot wait any longer, you must be initiated." The dark skinned man whipped out a pair of handcuffs causing Barnaby to blanch and stumble backwards into Keith's strong arms. Antonio moved to hold the struggling Hero still while Nathan twisted the blonde's arms up behind his back until they reached his shoulder blades before applying the handcuffs. "Let me go," Barnaby spat venomously, wrists desperately trying to escape their bonds. "Sorry Handsome," Nathan replied, "Not until you pass your initiation." Keith stepped in, his strong arms wrapping around the slimmer blonde and sat down with him in his lap. A shy Ivan stepped out from the shadows to place a comforting hand on the rookie's shoulder. "Maybe you we should explain the need for an initiation first," Keith reasoned, "It helped me a lot." Nathan nodded and took his seat on the bench opposite Keith and Barnaby, a small smile growing on his rouged lips when Antonio moved to straddle the bench beside him.

"It's like this Handsome," Nathan began, taking great pleasure in adding his own dramatic flair to what promised to be a semi-impressive story, "When the first team of Heroes first stepped up to protect Sternbild they found they had a small problem. The Heroes who had lovers, wives, husbands, whatever you want to call them, they settled. There was no tension, no hormones flowing rampant, simply put they could do the job and do it well, but the Heroes without partners couldn't seem to switch off. No one paid too much attention if a Hero was a little over-zealous in his capture or accidentally caused public damage, until one day it went too far. Two Heroes started fighting over who made the capture and then all hell broke loose. The very Heroes who were supposed to be protecting the people turned their powers on each other and an innocent bystander was killed. Since that day us Heroes have come to an understanding. All Heroes must have an outlet, and thus began the initiation. The day a rookie dons his suit and sponsors and makes his first save or capture he or she must be claimed by senior Hero. Since then we've never had a problem within our ranks."

Barnaby's eyes widened, he'd never known about the person who was killed by two Heroes fighting and the claiming seemed reasonable if it kept their abilities under control, but he didn't know what the 'claiming' would entail. "So I take it Keith's my mentor?" Barnaby asked sceptically. He wasn't sure what the charming, albeit simple, Hero would be able to teach him, but he was a great guy and Barnaby supposed he could do worse for a mentor. "Oh heavens no," Nathan chuckled gaily, "Perhaps I should tell you who's claimed who. It's a fascinating story. You see Antonio started around the same time as Kotetsu, now Kotetsu was engaged to Tomoe at the time and Antonio had a girlfriend of sorts, so since they both had relationships they were fine as they were but Antonio broke up with that little tart just in time for me to make my debut as the hottest Hero in town. Of course Antonio was meant to claim me, but when I laid eyes on this particularly fine bit of crumpet I just couldn't help myself. I burnt my bonds off and took him instead!"

Barnaby choked back a laugh, almost sliding off Keith's lap until he shifted the blonde to the bench beside him. Antonio stared at the floor, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment which only burnt hotter when Nathan leaned over for a kiss. "Of course, Keith came along next," Nathan continued, "But he arrived shortly after Tomoe's death. We didn't have the heart to force Kotetsu to claim him so soon after her death and so as a mark of respect Keith just put his rather talented mouth to use and gave us all a little bit of dirty pleasure. Well you could imagine our joy when adorable little Ivan turned up, because he and Keith were just too cute not to happen and Karina and Pao-Lin were under-age when they started so they're exempt." Green eyes turned to spot the shy blonde pressed into the wind wizard's protective bulk, Keith's hand gently caressing Ivan's. Barnaby's eyes shot back to Nathan, "But that would mean my mentor is..." the blonde began only to fall silent as a pair of lips grazed his shoulder.

"You're mine little Bunny," Kotetsu muttered into his ear, arms slipping around the blonde's waist, "I see you've already explained things. Good, it'll make this bit easier. Oh, and Nathan, don't forget to leave the box of toys before you go." Barnaby began to fight the bonds with a renewed vigour. He didn't know why Kotetsu muttering those words in his ear made him shiver but he wasn't going to stick around and find out. Keith darted forward to ruffle the now-struggling blonde's hair, offering up a bright, comforting smile. "Don't worry," the Wind Hero soothed, "It's a lot better than it sounds, and it really does work out for the best, you'll see." The Heroes departed as a struggling Bunny was pulled onto the old Tiger's lap. "Hush little Bunny," Kotetsu murmured into the blonde's ear as a tanned hand began to toy with a pale nipple. "No," Barnaby whispered vehemently, trying to twist out of his grip, finally realising what the others meant by 'claiming', "No." The brunette pulled his green eyed bunny tighter to his chest, one hand moving down the blonde's pale chest to loosen the towel and let it drape open to reveal the hardened flesh beneath. "You keep saying no," Kotetsu muttered palming the stiffened length, "but your body's screaming for more." Barnaby gasped, his body arching at the older man's touch. As much as he wanted to deny it, he had to admit there was a small yearning within him for the roguish man's touch.

The older man's touch became bolder, one tanned hand gripping a pale thigh, lifting it to pin the limb against Barnaby's chest. Kotetsu's free hand dug around in the box Nathan had left beside them, pulling out a few items that made Barnaby's ivory skin pale even further. A rubber ring was slid down the blonde's shaft ignoring his weak protests. A finger flicked the device, causing the offending object to come to life and begin vibrating against a throbbing, swollen head. Barnaby cried out, his head dropping backwards to rest on the brunette's neck as he tried to ignore the sensations that one tiny ring was causing. A small dash of lubricant lathered tanned fingers before pressing themselves against a tight, puckered ring. Wild green eyes turned on the old Tiger, silently pleading with him to stop, but Kotetsu merely kissed away the tears, one finger breaching the tiny entrance. One finger became two as the brunette gently stretched his partner, preparing him for the actual claiming. Gasps became moans and soon the blonde's body was moving of its own volition riding the tanned hand. It didn't seem to matter that Barnaby's brain was screaming at his body to fight the sudden sensations assaulting him, his body seemed content to just let everything happen. As soon as three fingers could move inside the blonde without discomfort, Kotetsu switched his digits for a vibrating rod. Barnaby shrieked, his body writhing within the older man's grasp when the hard plastic hit a particularly sensitive spot. "So you like that, little Bunny," Kotetsu muttered, his husky voice strangely arousing. A tanned hand pressed and held the rod into the blonde, watching with delight as the blonde's toes curled, pale hips bucking until he came undone with one final scream, a jet of white fluid coating his ivory chest.

Kotetsu switched the devices off but didn't remove them as he lazily swiped a finger through the sticky mess. "Such a mess, little Bunny," the brunette chided, casually licking the fluid off his finger. Barnaby shuddered at the sight of Kotetsu's tongue lapping away at his juices. An unbidden image of the older man's tongue making the same torturous strokes on his member flew into the younger man's head causing the softened flesh to stiffen slightly. "My, my," Kotetsu exclaimed, his fingers lightly drawing designs on Barnaby's length, "You really are a randy little Bunny." The older Hero stood, placing the towel down on the hard bench before laying the blonde down on it. "Well little Bunny, let's see how you like this," Kotetsu smirked, kissing the boy's neck roughly before sliding the hard plastic out of the young Hero.

The brunette took great pleasure in the shuddering looks the blonde sent his way as he forced the green eyed Bunny to watch as he slid a second ring on his own lightly lubricated length and positioned himself between the blonde's thighs. Barnaby told himself he wouldn't cry out, that he wouldn't show the old man how much his body wanted him to touch him, to please him, to fill him, but the moment Kotetsu's swollen member breached his entrance, that demonic ring vibrating cheerfully inside him, his back arched, his soft pink lips offering up a cry of need and pleasure. The blonde's knees were bent up to his chest, strong arms holding them in place as the nefarious device on his own member swung to life, but Kotetsu didn't thrust into him repeatedly as he'd expected. No, the old Tiger had something much worse up his sleeve. Instead, the brunette rammed himself into the blonde once and merely held his length and the hateful ring cheerfully mocking him pressed up against the already sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. Barnaby cursed as the sensations from the twin rings made his body jerk and writhe against his will. Green eyes narrowed, the despicable old man was using the blonde's body against him, Tiger didn't have to do anything more than keep the continual pressure inside Barnaby and let the blonde's hips ride him instead. Ecstasy struck and Barnaby's hips bucked hard one final time, another stream of fluid splattering over his chest as his insides began to quiver around Kotetsu's own length. The older man wrenched out of the blonde before he could spill his own pleasure, a tanned hand gripping the organ to stem the flow and force it back into his body.

Hungry amber eyes roamed the spent blonde, a self-praising grin framed by his famous Cat Beard while hands ran themselves over the blonde soothing his heated flesh. "You can't be done yet, little Bunny," Kotetsu growled lustfully, "I haven't claimed my beautiful mate yet." The older man's words stirred something deep within the blonde. Since his parents death he'd always yearned for a connection, something tangibly intangible that he could tether himself to, an unknown emotion he could lose himself to, was this what Kotetsu was offering? Was fate giving him a bond that would stand defiantly against all odds or was it merely an unhappy coincidence that they shared the same NEXT power and were being forced to work together? But he'd called him 'beautiful', did that mean Kotetsu was as infatuated with the blonde? Surely that meant that it would be alright for the blonde to surrender himself to emotion this one time.

The old Tiger smirked as the blonde's length stood to attention once more. "That's more like it," Kotetsu cheered, lifting the green eyed Bunny to kneel in front of the bench before bending him over it. The older man's beard tickled Barnaby's flesh as he kissed the blonde's palms gingerly, his whiskered chin scratching over pale wrists. "Just relax Bunny," Kotetsu murmured, placing a bruising kiss to an ivory neck just below the base of his blonde curls. Tanned muscles tensed and the thick shaft impaled Barnaby once more, this time without the infernal ring. Kotetsu drew back, his throbbing need almost popping out of Barnaby's tight, inviting depths before surging back in. The green eyed Bunny moaned wantonly as the older man pistonned his hips into the blonde. Barnaby tried to push his hips back against the older man in an attempt to gain more friction but the force of the older man's thrusts kept him pinned to the bench.

Two tanned arms wrapped themselves around the slim blonde just as Bunny thumped one impatient foot backwards into the brunette's chest. Kotetsu fell backwards onto his knees, his stiffness sliding out of the agitated blonde who slammed backwards into the older man's chest, Kotetsu's arms still wrapped around him. Barnaby lifted himself up the man's chest before sliding down his body, letting out a shuddering sigh as Kotetsu's stiffness buried itself within him once more. "I agree," Kotetsu muttered huskily in the blonde's ear, "This is much better, so start bouncing little Bunny." The old Tiger gripped the young man's hips, forcing up to lift up before slamming him back down earning a pleasured yelp from the blonde. One hand continued to set Barnaby's rhythm, his free hand divesting the blonde's aching member of the rubber ring in favour of his hand. The green eyed Bunny's bounces were punctuated with moans while Kotetsu's hand continued his torture of the young Hero's stiffness and the twin globes of flesh beneath. The brunette buried his face beneath blonde curls, lips pressed to the pale column of soft skin bared eagerly to him. Kotetsu could feel his impending orgasm building, the powerful waves wracking his body with every downward thrust of his delectable Bunny. The old Tiger answered the primal instincts to claim the delicate blonde as his, teeth breaking through the tender flesh of Barnaby's neck and filling his mouth with the acrid taste of blood. Pain mixed with pleasure catapulting the blonde into a state of euphoria as he screamed his release, his new mate filling him with his own seed.

Barnaby's body fell forward the moment Kotetsu's teeth left his neck, a tiny click signalling the release of his wrists. The green eyed Hero lay against the tiles, the cold ceramic adding to the quivering sensations already coursing through his heated body. Thin ivory fingers reached up to touch his neck, coming away with a faint scarlet hue. "You bit me," Barnaby's trembling voice accused the older man, green eyes fixing his burnt caramel orbs with a shocked stare. Kotetsu's eyes widened as the crimson betrayal defiling Barnaby's fingertips. "I- I," the older Hero stuttered, "I'm so-so sorry Bunny. I- I'll just go." Kotetsu gathered his own clothes, not caring that he'd be stumbling out of the locker room naked in his desperation to get away from the image of a broken blonde nursing a bloodied neck.

"I demand flowers," Barnaby's voice halted the man in his tracks, "If we're going to do this then you'll do it properly, so I expect flowers on my desk first thing tomorrow morning." Kotetsu spun, relief washing over his face as he rushed back to his Bunny's side with a muttered 'anything you want' as he pulled the young man on to his lap. "And dinner," Barnaby continued, "You're going to take me out to dinner at a nice restaurant." The blonde pulled up short at Kotetsu's look of disagreement. "Now that I won't do," the brunette replied, gaining an indignant 'why not?' from the green eyed Bunny, "We can grab take out and eat at mine because I refuse to share our date with your fans." Barnaby sighed his agreement over not wanting to eat in public, his new-found fame would interrupt any serious conversation they may wish to share. "You won't cook for me?" the blonde asked, slightly put out that his new mate didn't seem to think he was worth the effort involved to prepare him a culinary delight. "Nope," Kotetsu replied nonchalantly, " Because something tells me having to rush my pretty little Bunny to the hospital to get his stomach pumped would be a real downer for a first date." Barnaby quickly agreed to take out as the preferred option, allowing Kotetsu to carry him to the showers for a quick clean up.

Once the hot water began to pour over the pair, Kotetsu's lips found his claim mark on Barnaby's shoulder, silently teasing him to continue where they left off. "Nuh-ah," Barnaby reprimanded, shoving him away lightly, "I don't do sex on a first date." Kotetsu snickered, staring at the blonde pointedly. "That wasn't a date," Barnaby bit out, "That was you exerting your dominance, and now you're going to do things properly by taking me to your place for a first date. Which means you don't get sex." The old Tiger pouted but accepted, offering to scrub the blonde's back instead.

Green eyes fluttered open to the sun mockingly glaring into his eyes. The blonde shifted his head, trying to bury it under the pillow to escape the obnoxious ball of light before realising the sun was in the entirely wrong position for his own room. The green cotton sheets were definitely not his, nor were the tanned arms caging him against a solid chest. A dull ache in his derriere had him shifting uncomfortably, drawing attention to a thick expanse of muscle buried deeply within him. "Bastard," Barnaby bit out half-heartedly as he remembered the previous night. Kotetsu had acted a true gentleman, holding doors and buying their meal from the restaurant of Barnaby's choice, in fact it wasn't until after dinner that he'd begun to kiss him. A passionate tongue delving deeply past Barnaby's soft, pink lips, distracting the little Bunny enough for Kotetsu to dump a naked Bunny on his bed, after that Barnaby stopped caring.

"Don't be like that Bunny," Kotetsu hummed in pleasure as he began to harden inside his blonde lover, his lips caressing the shoulder he'd bitten, "You know you enjoyed it." Barnaby sighed into the kiss, content to simply enjoy the affection being slathered on him. "How do I know this isn't a one-off thing," the blonde asked, his lips almost quivering with the need for something permanent, "How do I know you won't get bored with me and find someone else?" Kotetsu's hands slid up the young Hero's chest to rest over the Bunny's trembling heart. "The last person I slept with gave me this," The brunette replied, showing the gold band gleaming on his left hand, "Any more complaints or do I get to enjoy my breakfast now?" Green eyes hazed over with lust, his own throbbing need jumping to attention as the green eyed Bunny settled into Kotetsu's affections. Maybe it was okay to let himself fall, to let himself drown in emotion, so long as there was a cocky, self-assured Tiger waiting to catch him.

Hope you all enjoyed that. Comments and reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated.

May your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


End file.
